nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Support
Nitro Type Support is a feature of the site where you can look at frequently asked questions about Nitro Type, or to email them if your question still wasn't answered. Frequently asked Questions 1. When I race, why does the track turn black? Occasionally there are random computer problems that can cause this. Before contacting support, please first: 1) Reboot your computer and try again. 2) On the race track, click the little gear icon on the top right of the track and try change the Track Rendering Options, and then refresh the page. 3) Try switching to a different web browser. 2. How do I use Nitros and what do they do? Nitros allow you to skip the current word being typed by pressing your ENTER key. Up to three nitros can be used per race, depending on how fast you type. Note that using nitros will not increase your WPM typing speed, however it can provide an advantage to win a race, and collect better rewards and achievements. 3. What is Gold Membership? Gold Membership is an optional, upgraded membership level of your Nitro Type account. This membership gives several extra benefits, and supports the Nitro Type team to continue updates. 4. Where or what is the Wampus? The Wampus is a special creature that lives within Nitro Type. You never know when he is going to show up in your race, but when he does, you sure want to beat him! He'll give you a whole mess of extra cash if you do! 5. I keep getting disqualified for inactivity while typing in a race. Unfortunately this can happen if your network or internet connection is not very reliable, or you are behind a Proxy server (for instance at a school). Also, if you are using Internet Explorer, you can move to a better browser like Google Chrome or Firefox and this will often fix the problem as well. 6. How do I add send messages/chat with other players? Friends Races allow canned chat (pre-defined messages) for simple communication, however unfortunately we are unable to provide open chat due to restrictions in schools, which are a large user of Nitro Type. 7. My account was banned! We will ban accounts for cheating, abusing the support form, news, or for using an offensive display/username. We may choose to simply warn you, however if you are warned twice you will be automatically banned. 8. Can I have free money/nitros/cars/etc? Sorry, you will have to race to earn those! 9. Who Made Nitro Type? Nitro Type was built by Teaching.com, the maker of the Typing.com typing tutor and the typing games. 10. How do I stop the music or sound effects while racing? On the top left of the race track are two small buttons to control music and sound FX. 11. I Found a Bug! or I Have a Question! Please let us know using the form below. Please be as descriptive as possible about any problems, including letting us know how we can replicate the problem if possible. The Support Form If your question wasn't in the FAQs, or you found a bug in the game, you will have to use the support form. Here, you are asked for your real name, email, the page that you found the bug (if it is a bug that you are emailing them about) and what your letter is regarding (General Question, Suggestion, Cheating Player, Missing Stuff, Bug, or Other). NOTE: This page is found on Nitro Type, not here on the wiki. Category:Basic Game Information